


The One That Got Away

by bunbuniiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I feel more sorry for Sakusa then Atsumu, I’ll give Atsumu a happy ending one day, M/M, Unrequited Love, im so sorry for this, no beta we die like men, today is just not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbuniiwrites/pseuds/bunbuniiwrites
Summary: in another life, I would make you stay. so I don't have to say you were the one that away.- oratsumu loved shouyou. but he was too late, the sun had already found his moon.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 <3  
> \- dont be like Atsumu, grow some balls and don’t use someone for the sole purpose of a rebound!  
> \- excuse my grammar & spelling mistakes, English may be my first language but that doesn't mean I'm good at it

hinata shouyou was a small little crow that i admit i had underestimated severally. so when I saw him **fly** I was speechless. he had grown wings. he was still some small kid but it was just different after that. and it was after that day that i knew i wanted to be his setter.

_summer after high school, when we first met_  
_we’d make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead_. _and_ _on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos_

my twin was really the only one i had ever gotten that close with. but with shouyou it was just different i guess. so when i had told him that i would one day toss to him, i believed it. his smile after just solidified that. 

_used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof. talk about our future like we had a clue, never planned that one day I'd be losing you_

when he joined the team i knew he was the one, it sounds really cheesy. but he’s was just a little kid from a semi good team, but who was i kidding. this wasn’t just some little kid anymore, he was bigger than that. his presence had took up the entire stadium.

_in another life, i would be your boy. we’d keep all our promises, be us against the world. in another life, i would make you stay. so i don't have to say you were the one that got away_

shouyou was like a human representation of the sun. and like everything in the solar system i got eventually got sucked in. we were amazing on court, we were so good together. and i just knew it would be the same off of it as well. 

  
_i was June and you were my Johnny Cash. never one without the other, we made a pact. sometimes when I miss you, i put those records on_

i was right. quickly we became best friends. we were hanging out all the time, it felt amazing. even when Bokuto or one of his other many friends tagged along. it wasn’t exactly surprising when i began to fall in love with him. the kid is so oblivious that i doubt he would even notice. and when we became more affectionate with one another i guess i let myself think we could eventually be more. i was brought back to reality when i realized he was just really affectionate with everyone. he had a lot of love to give. that should've been my first sign that he didn't feel the same. but either way the pining continued. 

oh? did you think this was going to be a beautiful love story? I am saddened to tell you it’s won't be. shouyou was the sun but I was just another planet. and he had already found his moon. I didn’t really realize how close he and kageyama were. i should’ve, maybe then i wouldn't be where i am right now. I didnt realize it when we had played against the alders. I had just thought shouyou was excited. i had never seen him smile that big before. i had finally realized it when i saw who he was smile for. he had flown higher than i had ever seen and it was all for kageyama. he seemed to sore in his presence. it was severely obvious how in love they were.

_someone said you had your tattoo removed. saw you downtown, singing the blues. it's time to face the music, i'm no longer your muse_

no matter how far apart they were, no matter if they played on different teams. they were still connected by this force of gravity. it was almost blinding . and when we were playing it was like an **eclipse**. no matter how time would pull them apart they would always find their way back to each other.

_in another life, i would be your boy. we keep all our promises, be us against the world In another life, i would make you stay so i don't have to say you were the one that got away_

after that game, i had cried even sobbed. for the first time i had truly lost. i was stupid enough to even think i could win when it was always kageyama. it would’ve always been that goody two shoes. it hurt so fucking much when i was invited to the wedding. it had hurt even more when i was the best man to shouyou. it hurt when i was named godfather to their first kid. it just fucking hurt and even worse it hurt all the god damn time. 

and yet no matter how in love i was with shouyou and no matter how much it hurt me, i had let him go completely. i loved him enough to just want him happy. I had known only kageyama could do that. so soon enough i had accepted the position i put myself in. i had fell into the role of best friend (quite well if I do say so myself).

_all this money can't buy me a time machine, no can't replace you with a million rings. no i should've told you what you meant to me, cause now i pay the price_

and when I eventually started dating Sakusa i fell into that role even easier. thankfully he didn’t question nor mention when i looked at you a little to long . even when i had spent some nights crying. some part of me thinks he knew. even then he was still kind enough to be there for me, especially when the nights i would spend missing you got to be too much . and that is something i will forever be grateful for.

maybe in another life i would’ve been the one you smiled like that for. i hope in our next life i get to be your moon shouyou. and can you please tell sakusa that i'm thankful for everything he did for me, and tell your mini shrimp that i truly loved our adventures. of course tell kageyama that i’m happy he kept you smiling after all this time.

and shouyou? just know that i love you, I will always love you. and you know just maybe in the next life you’ll love me too.

_in another life, i would make you stay. so i don't have to say you were the one that got away_

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah ! hahah have fun with that ending :)))


End file.
